


Hold me tight and kiss me slow

by zach_stone



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a crush on Josh. Josh just invited him to a holiday party at the Washingtons. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me tight and kiss me slow

**Author's Note:**

> what's that? aj wrote ANOTHER first kiss/love confession fic??? i know, i know, you're all shocked. what can i say, i have a Thing and this is it.
> 
> i was considering waiting until next week to post this, but there's been a distressing lack of holiday fic in this fandom and i needed to rectify that immediately. plus i've had this written since like early november. waiting has been torment.
> 
> and yes, the fic title is from a glee song. let me live.

“What are you doing Christmas Eve?”

Josh said it without preamble, and Chris rolled his eyes, shifting his grip on his phone. “You know, normally people start conversations with a ‘hello,’” he said.

Josh made an irritated sound on the other line. “Christopher. What are you doing on Christmas Eve?”

“I dunno, dude. Nothing, I don’t think,” he relented. Josh whooped in victory and Chris held the phone away from his ear, wincing.

“Perfect! Then you’re coming to my parents’ party that night.”

“Excuse me? You mean that fancy rich-people party they throw every year with all their rich-people friends?” Chris said dryly. “I don’t think I make the minimum annual income to qualify for an invite.”

“Eat my ass,” Josh grumbled. “C’mon, dude, _I’m_ inviting you.”

“Are you asking me to be your date?” Chris teased. Well, he was only half-joking, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Josh know _that_.

“Quit being a dick,” Josh whined. “Please, Chris? Hannah’s inviting Sam, and Emily and her parents are gonna be here. I need a bro to hang out with.”

Chris sighed, trying to ignore the little pang in his chest. “Yeah, sure, whatevs. I’ve always wanted to see what one of the infamous Washington galas was like.”

“Ha-ha. It starts at six. And it’s formal dress, so get yourself all fancied up, okay?” Josh said.

“Yes sir,” Chris said.

“You’re the best, man. This is gonna be so fun.” Josh really did sound excited, and Chris had to admit that it _did_ sound fun. Even if he would be incredibly self-conscious, as always, of Josh’s family’s wealth.

After the boys hung up, Chris wandered over to his dad’s office and knocked on the half-open door. “Dad? Can I come in?”

“Sure thing, bucko,” his dad said, turning from where he sat at his desk and waving his son inside. “What’s up?”

“Do you have, like, a suit or something I could borrow? Josh invited me to this fancy party his parents are throwing on Christmas Eve and I don’t have anything nice.”

“Ooh, are you his _date_?” his dad said knowingly. Chris crossed his arms.

“Don’t do that. Do you have something or not?”

His dad pursed his lips, and then a look of inspiration came over his face. “You know what, I think I have just the thing. Hang on.” He got up and rummaged around in the closet for a minute before pulling out a hanger with a black tuxedo on it. “Here it is. My wedding tux. I knew I still had it.” His smile faded a little. “Your mom got rid of her dress right after the divorce, I think, but I still can’t find it in me…” He caught the pained look on Chris’s face and shook himself. “Well, good thing, right? Here, try it on.”

Chris took the suit from his dad and gave him a smile. “Thanks, pops.” He went to his room and put the tux on. It fit him pretty well; he and his dad were about the same height, and while Chris was a bit heavier than his dad was now, back when his dad had gotten married he’d been of a similar weight to Chris. He looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and smiled a little. He looked kinda hot. Pulling out his phone, he texted Josh.

> _**Chris:** how fancy we talkin here bro bcuz i may have a tux on hand_
> 
> _J **osh:** niiiice. very sexy._

Chris definitely did not blush at that, not even a little.

 ~**~

The day of the party arrived, and Chris was getting nervous. He stared at himself in the mirror for at least ten minutes, squinting at his own reflection until he picked out every little flaw in his face and decided that every rich old person at the Washington’s house would be able to tell he was poor instantly. He sighed, straightening his tie. One day this shit wouldn’t bug him so much.

Sam arrived at 5:45 to pick him up. When he answered the door for her, he whistled. She was wearing a red scoop-neck dress and a black cardigan, her high heels making her a little closer to Chris’s eye level than usual.

“Wow, Sam, you clean up real nice. Very pretty,” he said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you implying I’m not always pretty?” she said. He floundered for a moment before she laughed and punched his arm. “I’m just messing with you, nerd. You look good, too.” She leaned around Chris’s body to poke her head in the door. “Hi, Paul!” she shouted to Chris’s dad, who was sitting in the living room. He raised a hand in greeting.

“Hi, Samantha! You look lovely. Have fun, kids!” he said. Chris waved goodbye to his dad and then slipped outside, following Sam to her car.

“Your dad is nice,” Sam said, starting the engine and pulling away from Chris’s driveway. He nodded, drumming his hands on his knees.

“Yeah, he’s great. This is his wedding tux, actually,” he said, gesturing to himself. Sam nodded.

“Cool, cool,” she said. There was a beat of silence, and Chris braced himself for what he knew was coming next. “How are you doing, by the way? With the divorce and everything.”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” She cut her eyes at him briefly.

“You know,” she said. “It’s okay to _not_ be fine. You’re allowed to be upset.”

He laughed humorlessly. “You’re one to talk, Ms. Queen of Stoicism. When’s the last time you allowed yourself to be upset about anything?”

She rolled her eyes, but conceded. “Fair enough. I’m just saying -- I’m all ears if you wanna get upset about it.”

“Whatever. Let’s just focus on tonight’s event, huh? You excited?” he asked.

“Hell yeah I am! About time Bob and Melinda let their kids invite guests. I was getting sick of the three of them and Emily always having these fun party stories without us every year.”

“Hah, yeah,” Chris said. He fiddled with his tie. “You’re not nervous?”

“About what?” she asked. “It’s just Josh and Hannah and Beth.”

Chris wanted to say that Josh wasn’t just anything, but he wasn’t about to lay all his cards out on the table like that. Especially not when they were in an enclosed space where he couldn’t bolt immediately in embarrassment. “It’s just kinda… you know, _upper class_ ,” he said lamely.

“I guess,” Sam said. “We’ll blend right in, though. We both look smokin’.” He laughed at that.

When they pulled up to the long driveway in front of the Washington’s house, Chris noted that all the cars parked there were a lot nicer than Sam’s old Subaru. She didn’t seem bothered by this in the least, and when they got out of the car she offered him her elbow.

“Walk me to the door like a real gentleman, will ya?” she said. He grinned and linked his arm with hers.

“Lead the way, madam,” he said.

“Isn’t the guy supposed to lead?” she teased.

“I’m a bit more progressive than that,” he said. She smirked. They made their way up to the front door and Sam rang the bell. A minute later Hannah answered, beaming at them. She was wearing a sparkly black dress with a plunging neckline.

“Hi!” she said, clapping her hands excitedly. “Oh, I’m _so_ glad you guys are here. There are way too many stuffy old millionaires in my house right now. I’m dying.” She grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled them both inside. “You look _so_ beautiful, Sammy,” she gushed. Sam’s cheeks turned pink.

“You look amazing, Han,” she said. Hannah preened.

“Thanks. Beth helped me pick out the dress. You should see hers. I thought mom was gonna die. It’s _scandalous_ , apparently.” She giggled, and then turned to Chris. “And look at you! I haven’t seen you so dressed up since like, prom. You look very handsome.”

He shrugged, embarrassed but pleased by her praise. “Yeah, well, you know.”

“Hey gang!” Josh called, coming around the corner. Chris looked at him and had to stop himself from gaping like the lovestruck baffoon he was. Josh was wearing a plum-colored suit, with fucking velvet lapels. It was perfectly fitted, and it kind of made Chris want to take his hand-me-down tux and jump into a dumpster. It _also_ kind of made him want to shove Josh up against a wall and stick his tongue down his throat, but that was another thing altogether.

Shaking his head to clear his increasingly inappropriate thoughts, he smiled and said, “What’s up, bro?”

Josh looked Chris up and down and wolf-whistled. “Well don’t you look fancy,” he said. “Gimme a twirl, baby!”

Chris’s ears burned red, and he scowled. “Fuck off, dude,” he said. Josh just laughed, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em, bud.” He clapped Chris on the shoulder. “Come on, party’s this way.”

The four of them went into the main area of the house, which was full of at least forty middle-aged people in various expensive formal attire. Bob Washington was chatting with a pair of men, all three of them drinking large glasses of red wine. Melinda Washington was sitting on a couch and having a whispered argument with Beth, who spotted her siblings and friends entering the room and quickly wormed away from her mother.

“Mom will _not_ lay off about the dress,” she complained as soon as she reached them. Chris eyed her outfit. It was a red dress like Sam’s, but Beth’s stopped well above the knee and had a neckline just as plunging as Hannah’s. Chris couldn’t help but smile; Beth was always trying to tick her mother off. Between her and Josh, it was a wonder Melinda hadn’t pulled out all her hair.

“I think it’s super cute,” Sam said. “Plus, we match!”

The girls quickly drifted off into their own corner of the room, and Josh slung an arm around Chris. “You want a drink?”

“Uh, can I?” Chris asked. Josh rolled his eyes.

“Christopher. My man. No one’s gonna ask to check your ID. Relax.” He led Chris over to the table that was laden with different wines and liquors. After pouring a large glass of scotch for himself, Josh pushed an empty cup to Chris and said, “Take your pick.”

Mr. Washington walked past right as Chris was filling a glass with wine, and he froze. Bob just smiled and said, “Take it easy there, boys.”

“Always do, Dad!” Josh said. Chris snorted. That was _definitely_ not true. Josh kicked him in the shin.

They stood leaning against a wall and sipping their drinks. “I’m glad you could come,” Josh said. “These things are always boring as shit.”

“Really? You love parties,” Chris said.

“Yeah, real parties. Not these schmooze-fests.” Josh shook his head and downed the rest of his drink, wincing a little. “At least it’s the one time the folks don’t crawl up my ass about my booze consumption.”

Chris swirled the remainder of his wine around in his glass. “Yeah.” He hadn’t had enough to even get him buzzed, but it was enough to loosen him up a little. He found himself staring more openly at Josh, seeing as his friend was looking over the party somewhat moodily and not paying attention. Chris traced Josh’s jawline with his eyes, and his mouth went a little dry. Josh glanced over at him and Chris turned pink, staring down at his cup. He thought he saw Josh’s lips curve up in a small smile, but when he looked at him again, the moody expression was back in place. “I’m gonna get another drink,” Josh said. Chris nodded.

Emily and her parents arrived soon after, and for the next hour or so Chris drifted around, always trailing behind one of his friends. Josh kept getting pulled aside by random party guests, friends of the family who wanted to ask him about college and shit like that, so Chris ended up ditching him for a while to talk to Sam and Hannah. That’s what he was doing when Emily approached him, her stilettos clicking ominously.

“Chris?” she said, voice dangerously sweet. He eyed her nervously.

“What?” he said.

“Could you please go take your awful friend away from my father before he traumatizes him?” she said, pointing. Chris followed her finger and saw Josh talking rather animatedly to Emily’s father, who was listening with a slightly frightened look on his face. Chris looked back at Emily.

“Why don’t you do it? He’s your friend, too.”

“Not when he’s being awful he’s not,” she said, frowning. “Get your ass over there.”

Chris begrudgingly complied, weaving between party guests to get to his awful friend and Emily’s dad. He caught on to what Josh was saying -- he was describing, in graphic detail, his father’s latest film. No wonder Emily’s dad looked so disturbed. Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed Josh’s sleeve.

“Yo, man. Can I borrow you?” he said. Josh stopped talking, looking at Chris in slight surprise.

“Yeah, sure, bud,” he said. “Excuse me,” he said to Emily’s dad. Chris gave him an apologetic smile over his shoulder as he led Josh away.

“Why do you insist on frightening your party guests?” Chris asked when they were out of earshot. Josh grinned.

“Because it’s hilarious,” he said. “Anyway, I’m just promoting my father’s masterful work.”

“You’re terrible,” Chris said, shaking his head.

“One of my many lovable qualities,” Josh said. He was giving Chris a look that made him want to squirm, and he realized he was still holding onto Josh’s sleeve. He let go too quickly, and Josh’s smile grew wider. Chris elbowed him.

“Quit looking at me like that, you weirdo,” he muttered. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Two glasses,” Josh said dismissively. “I don’t feel a thing, bro.” He continued to walk through the crowd and Chris followed him. Josh glanced at him. “You’re having fun, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Chris said. “I always have fun when I’m with you,” he added. Josh’s face split into that cocky grin again and Chris wished he could shove his words back into his mouth. “I mean, when you’re not being an asshole, that is,” he clarified.

“When am I ever anything but?” Josh said. He came to a stop, leaning against the doorway to the hall. Chris stood across from him, eyeing the way his friend’s arms were crossed and the way he was still looking smug as shit.

“You’re insufferable,” Chris told him.

“And you are too kind, “Josh purred. He glanced up and then chuckled, pointing at the door frame above their heads. “Well would ya look at that?”

Chris looked up. Mistletoe that definitely hadn’t been there when he’d first arrived was hanging directly above them. His eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Josh. He was still grinning, the jackass.

“Mistletoe,” Josh supplied. He took a step closer to Chris, and Chris’s eyes darted to his lips before he could stop himself. “Well, gee, you know what that means.”

“Um,” Chris said. Josh’s face was getting very close to his. Was this really happening? Was he finally going to be able to kiss Josh? And it was just mistletoe, so if anyone asked he could play it off and no one would know he was head over heels for his best friend. It seemed like a perfect scenario. His palms were sweating like crazy. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he blurted suddenly, and then he ducked away from Josh and darted down the hall, leaving his friend to stare after him with a hurt expression that he missed because he was too busy locking himself in the bathroom.

He leaned against the closed door and took a few deep breaths. “Crap.” That was not how he’d intended to act. He’d meant to play it cool. He was pretty sure sprinting to the bathroom was the polar opposite of “cool.” He rubbed his hands over his face, knocking his glasses askew. Why did he have to be such a goddamn mess when it came to this kind of thing? He’d always been a little terrified of admitting his feelings for Josh, but ever since his parents split he’d been even more scared.

Chris stayed in the bathroom for several minutes, wondering how long he’d have to hide out before Josh miraculously forgot what had happened. He was startled by a knock on the door. “Um, occupied!” he said.

“Chris?” came Emily’s voice. He frowned. That was definitely not who he was expecting to be on the other side of the door. “I know you’re in there. Open up.”

He unlocked the door and poked his head out. “What?”

She reached over and yanked him out of the bathroom with surprising force. “You’re a jerk!” she said, punching him rather hard on the arm.

“Ow!” he said, flinching. “What are you talking about?”

“You left Josh under the mistletoe! Like a total ass!” she said, glaring at him. “Seriously, Chris, who does that?”

He turned red. “Whatever, he probably doesn’t even care. He was just trying to fuck with me.”

“Oh my God,” Emily said. “You’re joking, right?” When he shrugged helplessly, she punched him in the arm again. “You are the worst, Chris! You totally hurt his feelings!”

“I did?” Chris said. “Fuck. I didn’t think… fuck.”

“Yeah, no shit you didn’t think.” She shook her head. “He’s in his room right now, pouting. You need to go talk to him.”

Chris whined, shifting from foot to foot. “But…” he said. She scowled at him. “I don’t know, Em. This is awkward.”

“Chris. He _likes_ you, okay? That’s why he put that stupid mistletoe up! To kiss you!” she exclaimed. He gaped at her. “Did you seriously not know that?” she said.

“He likes me?” Chris repeated.

“Jesus, you guys are the two most oblivious people I’ve ever met. I know you like him, too. So what’s the problem? Why didn’t you just kiss him?”

“Because,” he said. “Look… it’s just, ever since my parents, you know… I dunno, just kinda feels like love is hopeless or whatever.” He tugged nervously on his tie.

The iciness in Emily’s stare dissipated ever so slightly. “Oh, Chris,” she said. She patted his arm, in the same spot she’d punched it earlier. “I get it. But come on. It’s just Josh.”

Why did people keep saying that? He sighed. “I guess I should go talk to him. You’re right.”

She nodded. “When will you people realize that I’m _always_ right?”

He huffed out a laugh and she punched his arm one more time, for good measure or something. Feeling more nervous than he had in his entire life, he made his way down the hall to Josh’s bedroom door. It was closed, so he knocked lightly.

“Josh? It’s me, can I come in?”

“Whatever,” Josh’s muffled voice came through the door. Chris opened the door and stepped inside. Josh was laying facedown on his bed. He’d shed his suit jacket, which was tossed carelessly on the floor as if it wasn’t ridiculously expensive. Josh’s shirt had come untucked from his pants and was rucked up a bit, exposing a strip of skin on his lower back. Chris looked at it and gulped. He fucking _gulped_.

“Hey,” he said when he could speak normally again. “You okay?”

“Oh, I’m peachy,” Josh said, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Chris exhaled slowly and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

“C’mon, man, don’t be like that. I know you’re mad. Emily told me.”

Josh snorted. “Did she now?” He scrubbed his hands over his face. Now Chris could see a decent amount of his stomach, too. And his hair was slightly mussed from laying down and oh fuck, Josh had been speaking and Chris hadn’t heard a goddamn word.

“Uh, what?” he said. Josh clicked his tongue irritably.

“I _said_ , I’m not mad. I’m embarrassed.”

Chris frowned. “I feel like I should be the embarrassed one. I ran out of there like a total loser.”

Josh huffed. “Yeah, thanks for that.” He sat up, shoulders slumped. “I’m such a fucking idiot. I shouldn’t have been so… I don’t know.” He rubbed the back of his neck and side-eyed Chris sheepishly. “Guess I was a little too forward, huh? Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Chris swallowed. Okay, so Emily wasn’t lying when she said Josh liked him. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around that. “Don’t be sorry,” he said. “It wasn’t… you weren’t too forward. I just, uh, I kinda thought you were messing with me.”

“What? No,” Josh said, looking at him fully now. “No way, man.” He narrowed his eyes slightly, examining him. “You’re blushing. Why are you blushing?”

Fuck. Was he really going to have to spell it out for Josh? “Because for years I’ve been assuming my feelings for you were one-sided and now apparently they’re not.” Josh’s eyebrows shot up. Well, there went his secrecy. “Also you look really hot right now and I am seriously regretting not kissing you under that stupid mistletoe,” Chris added. Go big or go home, he supposed. Josh’s expression shifted from surprise to coy pleasure, and Chris felt himself getting even redder. “Stop making that face,” he whined.

“You know, Cochise,” Josh said, digging around in the pocket of his slacks. “I always come prepared.” He pulled out the mistletoe, slightly squashed now. Chris didn’t even know why he was surprised. Josh held it above his head and wiggled it slightly. “Well?” he said.

“For fuck’s sake,” Chris said, and he leaned forward and kissed him, their lips crushing together a bit awkwardly. Josh promptly dropped the mistletoe on their heads and slid one hand up to cup the base of Chris’s neck, fingers twisting in the soft hairs there. Chris made a small noise in the back of his throat, and he felt Josh smiling into the kiss. They shifted slightly on the bed, noses bumping together, and they both laughed. Josh pulled back, and they looked at each other, still laughing.

“This is crazy,” Chris said. His glasses were askew, and he made to straighten them, but Josh reached over and gently took them off his face instead, setting them on the bed. “I can’t fucking believe you like me,” Chris said. Josh picked a leaf from the mistletoe out of Chris’s hair.

“I could say the same thing,” he said. His hand drifted down to cup Chris’s cheek, thumb brushing along his jaw. Chris breathed out, letting his eyes close. It was surprisingly tender, not what he’d expected from Josh. There was still very little space between them, and when he opened his eyes again, Josh had leaned back in as if to kiss him, but stopped right before their lips met, waiting for permission. Chris closed the small gap between them, and their mouths moved together slowly, figuring each other out, Josh’s hand still cupping Chris’s face. He tasted like liquor and breath mints. Chris put his hand on the small of Josh’s back, and then, feeling bold, slid it up under his shirt. Josh inhaled sharply.

“Gettin’ handsy?” he mumbled, not bothering to move his mouth from Chris’s. Chris chuckled, feeling Josh’s hot skin under his fingers as he traced slowly up and down Josh’s back. Josh broke the kiss again, but before Chris could protest he was pushing Chris’s jacket off his shoulders. Chris was quick to shrug it the rest of the way off. Meanwhile, Josh was loosening Chris’s tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt so he could have better access to his neck. When he started sucking hot, wet kisses along Chris’s throat, Chris couldn’t help the breathy sounds that escaped him, and his hand went back up under Josh’s shirt, nails scratching slightly across his back. That made _Josh_ make some pretty scandalous sounds. They were a mess, and Chris was reveling in it.

Josh lifted his head, and they were both panting slightly. Chris leaned his forehead against Josh’s. “Well then,” he said. Josh smirked.

“I definitely just gave you a hickey,” he said. “Sorry about that.” He didn’t look or sound sorry in the slightest, which was fine by Chris because he wasn’t about to complain. Josh’s hand was back on his cheek. He felt himself blushing again. “God, you’re so hot,” Josh said softly.

“Shut up,” Chris said, embarrassed.

“You are!” Josh said. “When you showed up here all dressed up like that, damn. I could’ve ravished you right there in the foyer.” He said it in a goofy, exaggerated voice, but the look in his eyes told Chris there was sincerity behind it.

“How do you think _I_  felt, with you wearing that fucking suit?” Chris said. “I mean Jesus, were you trying to kill me?”

Josh cackled. “Did I get you all hot and bothered?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Chris mumbled, kissing him briefly instead.

“You think I’m _cuuuute_ ,” Josh sang.

“Nope. You’re the worst,” Chris replied. “Absolutely terrible.”

Josh opened his mouth, probably to make another stupid flirty comment, when his bedroom door flung open and both boys startled, knocking their heads together.

“Ow! Jesus fucking Christ!” Josh yelped, clutching his forehead. They both turned to see Emily standing in the doorway. Behind her, Hannah was peering at them. Chris could have dissolved right into the floor.

“Aha!” Emily exclaimed. Josh scowled at her.

“What the hell, Emily?”

“I told you they were sucking faces up here,” she said, ignoring Josh and speaking to the girl behind her. “About goddamn time.”

“Is there a _reason_ you decided to interrupt us?” Josh said.

“Well I had to make sure you guys actually went through with it this time,” Emily said. “And judging by the state of you, I’d say you _really_ did.”

Chris glanced over at the mirror on Josh’s closet door and wanted to wither in shame. His hair was a mess, his shirt was open and wrinkled, and he had an extremely noticeable hickey on his neck. He covered his face with his hands. “Don’t look at me,” he said.

The girls laughed. What jerks. “Josh, we also came up here because dad is looking for you,” Hannah said. “He wants to introduce you to some movie friend of his who might have an internship opportunity next semester.”

“Crap,” Josh said. He reached up to smooth down his hair. “How do I look?”

“Like a hot mess,” Emily said, shaking her head. She crossed the room and pulled Josh to his feet. Chris hugged his knees to his chest and watched as Emily took a comb out of her purse and fixed Josh’s hair, picking up his jacket from the ground and tossing it at him. “Go splash some water on your face and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, _mom_ ,” Josh said. Emily looked positively disgusted.

“Ugh, never say that again. I just know how to hide the post-makeout look.” She fixed her gaze on Chris. “You better cover that hickey or Melinda’s gonna flip.”

Chris groaned, buttoning up his shirt and straightening his tie. “This is so embarrassing. I wish I was dead.”

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed!” Hannah piped up from the doorway. “You guys are so cute together. It’s seriously about time.”

“Okay, did _everyone_ know we liked each other except for us?” Josh demanded. Emily shrugged.

“Come on, lovebirds, you can finish consummating your love later. There’s a party going on,” she said. Chris spluttered, and Josh just gave Chris a saucy look that made him splutter even more. Emily and Josh both left the room, and Hannah came over to sit next to Chris on the bed.

“Whatever you’re gonna say, don’t,” he said. She just grinned and bumped his shoulder with hers.

“C’mon, what’s wrong? I’m sorry we walked in on you guys like that, but it’s not like it’s the first time in our friend group that this has happened. Everyone’s always hooking up with everyone else.”

“I know, I know,” he said. He picked up his glasses and put them on. “I’m just a little…. flustered. And in shock.”

“Okay, did you _really_ not know Josh liked you? Not even a little bit?” Hannah asked. “I mean, he was so obvious! It was embarrassing. And that’s coming from me,” she added, referring to her long-standing crush on Mike. Chris huffed out a laugh.

“I really didn’t,” he admitted. “I guess I just… okay, look, I kind of assumed that Josh wouldn’t want to be with me because, you know, he’s so…” he gestured around weakly. “And I’m so… not that.”

Hannah stared at him like he’d grown another head. “I literally have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

He sighed. “Okay. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you guys are like, stupidly rich. It’s intimidating. And you’re all so gorgeous and put-together and you can afford to have these nice party clothes in your giant house and I’m just… wearing a hand-me-down suit.” He smiled at her ruefully. “You get it?”

“Wait... are you saying you think you’re not good enough for Josh because you’re not _rich_?” Hannah said. He looked away guiltily. “Oh my _god_ , Chris!” She smacked his arm. “Gimme a break! You think Josh cares about that crap? He adores you! He thinks you hung the freaking moon, he doesn’t care how much money you have.”

Chris blushed. “Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ , Chris. Jeez.” She shook her head. “Don’t tell him I said any of that or he’ll kick my butt.”

He smiled. “Okay, okay. Thanks, Han.”

She put her arm around him. “You’re very welcome. Now make yourself presentable and come join the party.” She gave his shoulders a quick squeeze before getting up and leaving the room, smiling at him once more before she left.

Chris got up and crossed over to the mirror to fix his hair and smooth out his shirt. Once he’d deemed himself presentable again, he went back down to the main room where the party was. Hannah and Sam were standing closest to him, so he made his way over to them, ignoring the knowing grin on Sam’s face. He spotted Josh across the room, talking with some guy. Josh looked really excited about whatever the guy was telling him, and Chris smiled fondly.

“ _Cute_ ,” Hannah said, bumping her hip with his. He tore his gaze away from Josh to give her an embarrassed glare.

“Shut _up_ ,” he said. Sam came to stand at his other side, so he was sandwiched between the two girls.

“I can’t wait to tell Mike he owes me 20 bucks,” she said. “He bet _you_ would be the one to make the first move. As if.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “Okay first of all, I am offended by your lack of faith in me, however justified it may be. But second of all, what the fuck? Did literally _everyone_ know we liked each other? Why didn’t any of you just say something?”

“It was more fun watching you two dancing around each other,” Sam said, smirking. “Although Hannah almost spilled the beans like a million times.”

“I just wanted them to be happy together!” Hannah said. “And now they are. Look at that.” She nodded in Josh’s direction, and Chris looked over to see that the party guest was no longer talking to him. Josh was watching Chris with a look that Hannah would probably describe as “heart eyes.” It made Chris feel all warm and tingly. Hannah and Sam were totally laughing at him. He wiggled his way out from between them and made his way over to where Josh was.

“Hey,” Josh said, meeting him halfway.

“Hi,” Chris said. “That movie guy’s internship sound cool?”

“It sounds fucking awesome, dude.” Josh’s whole face lit up. Chris felt his heart melt a little. “I’m so gonna do that in the spring.” He hesitated, and then surreptitiously slid his hand over Chris’s, lacing their fingers together. “Is this okay?” he said quietly.

Chris nodded, his pulse racing. “Very okay.”

“Good.” Josh led him over to the seats by the fireplace, where Beth and Emily were sitting on the couch drinking wine. Josh nudged Beth’s leg with his foot. “Scoot over,” he said.

“There are other chairs, you know,” she said.

“But…” Josh said, holding up his and Chris’s linked hands.

Beth lifted her hands in a shrug. “Not moving, sorry bro.”

Josh huffed, but dropped into one of the armchairs nonetheless, pulling Chris into his lap. Chris was not expecting such a blatant display of affection, and he looked around nervously to see if any of the other party guests noticed, but everyone seemed too wrapped up in their own conversations to pay the teenagers any mind. Josh’s arms locked around Chris’s middle as he adjusted himself, settling back against Josh’s chest. Josh hummed happily.

“You guys are so gay,” Emily commented. Chris’s ears turned red, but Josh just laughed.

Hannah and Sam joined them by the fire, and the six of them chatted idly for a while. Chris tried to keep up with the conversation, but he was extremely distracted by Josh’s wandering hands. He was subtle about it, too, carrying on a pleasant conversation with Sam while his hands moved slowly up and down Chris’s thigh. Chris was going to kick his ass.

Finally, the party started to wind down, and Sam was yawning. Chris knew that meant they’d have to go soon, since she was his ride. Seeming to read his mind, Josh said, “Hey, want me to take you home?”

“Oh, sure,” Chris said. Emily’s parents came over to tell her they were leaving, and Emily waved goodbye to them all. She gave Josh and Chris a look as if to say “you owe me” before she departed.

“God bless our queen,” Beth said, watching her go. The others chuckled. Not long after, they were all getting up so Sam, Josh, and Chris could go out to the cars. Before she went to her own car, Sam gave Josh and Chris each a hug.

“Have fun,” she said, waggling her eyebrows. Chris glowered at her. She laughed, and then said, “Really though. I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Josh said. She waved and walked down to her car.

When Josh and Chris arrived at Josh’s car, Josh opened the passenger side door for Chris. “Such a gentleman,” Chris teased. Josh made a face at him before getting in the driver’s seat. He turned on some radio station that was playing Christmas music as they drove. They didn’t talk much, but it was a comfortable silence, Josh humming along to the music and Chris looking at Josh with a swelling feeling of happiness in his chest. When they got to Chris’s house, Josh stopped the car but neither of them made any move to get out.

“So,” Chris said. “Were you _trying_ to torture me earlier?” When Josh looked confused, Chris added, “By fondling my leg. As if making out with me wasn’t enough.”

Josh grinned. “Please, that was barely making out.” He unbuckled and leaned in close, crowding into Chris’s space. “This is making out.” He pressed down with an open-mouthed kiss, Chris squeaking a little in shock before reciprocating. It was probably the most uncomfortable position they could’ve chosen, but Chris wasn’t about to stop things just because his seatbelt was digging into his shoulder. Josh was all teeth and tongue, and Chris felt like he just might fall apart right there in his friend’s (boyfriend’s?) car. When Josh licked a stripe from Chris’s throat up to his jaw, Chris muttered, “Jesus _Christ_ , Josh.”

Josh kissed Chris once more, a quick, chaste kiss, and then pulled back with a smirk. “You see the difference?”

“You’re the worst,” Chris said, trying to catch his breath. “What if my dad had come outside right now? He would’ve been traumatized.”

“Good thing he didn’t, then,” Josh said simply. He fiddled with one of his cuffs, seeming uncharacteristically shy. It was so cute. Chris felt positively giddy.

“I should probably go inside,” he said. “Can’t wait to tell the pops that we’re _dating_.” A pause. “We are dating, right?”

“I’m sorry, was I not clear with all the making out and groping?” Josh said. They both laughed a little. “Yes, if you would like to call it that, we’re dating, you dweeb.”

“Good,” Chris said. He undid his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Josh one more time before he got out of the car. Bending down to look into the open side door, he said, “I’ll see you later?”

“Yep. Merry Christmas, bro.” Josh’s eyes twinkled. “Making out with you was a pretty good present.”

Chris smiled. For once he didn’t feel worried about the wealth disparity between the two of them, or about the fragility of love or whatever dramatic phrasing his mind came up with. He was just really happy. “Merry Christmas, Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a gay holiday season, y'all


End file.
